Goodbye
by trappedinmyself1
Summary: After Naruto's death at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, his old friend goes back for a last goodbye. No spoilers ahead. One-shot


**I have not, I repeat, I have not finished Naruto. I do not know if he dies or not, I wrote this just because it occurred to me. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hn" _It actually happened. He's… he's…_

The young man stood behind a tree where no one could see him. His black eyes unreadable to anyone that might catch a glimpse of him. His eyes didn't need to show emotion. The simple fact that he was here was proof enough. But of what? That he was proud? That he was sad? He didn't even know. He never knew what made that dobe so… indescribable. People dressed in black gathered near the tombstone sticking out like a sore thumb at the top of the hill. One by one each friend left a flower and slowly walked away.

They all left.

One by one, no one stayed. Only his ex-squad member and former teacher stayed behind a few extra minutes, but eventually, they left as well. He couldn't understand this feeling. It was similar to anger, but why anger? Why did it feel so wrong to leave him?

Alone.

Why did it feel so wrong that he was… dead? He was the one who killed him. He didn't ponder for a second as his blade pierced the blonde's body. Why did it feel so… empty? He killed his brother, he fulfilled his life goal. He should be happy, or as happy as an Uchiha could be. Why did this one person make him feel so confused?

He stood by that tree, staring at the grave of his… rival? Best friend? Brother? He was so many things to him. He caused so many unknown emotions in him. Why? Why couldn't he turn around like everyone else and just walk away?

He slowly walked closer to the tombstone without even realizing it. Before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of the piece of stone. Reading the carving over and over again. Why was this so wrong? Everyone died. Everyone had to die someday. Why was this so surreal? He read it over and over, as if trying to convince himself it was all a sick joke.

_Here lies Naruto Uzumaki._

_A friend to so many, a man who changed people's lives without even realizing it. _

_Died in combat._

_Rest In Peace_

But this wasn't a sick joke. How could it be? He was the one who killed him, after all. He was the one who saw his last smile. Even in the end he never gave up, he smiled at him. He hadn't deserved that smile. How… how was he really gone?

He stared at the tomb. His face emotionless. His eyes dry. His limbs numb. His old self screaming deep within him, kicking, punching, cursing, trying to break free. But Sasuke had locked his old self away a long time ago. He wasn't going to let him out now. What for? Naruto was already gone; there was nothing he could do anymore. He would only bring pain. Sasuke didn't want pain. He didn't feel pain anymore, he caused it.

He re-read the carving, and collapsed.

No one could tell, no one would ever know. He didn't shed a tear, he didn't cry out, he didn't so much as lift a finger. He didn't know why he said it. He hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped.

"Goodbye…friend…brother…Naruto." It was nothing more than a whisper. A low whisper that was carried far, far away by the wind. He will never admit it, he will never tell anyone. But just for Naruto. Just once. He let himself smile. He let that sad smile reach his eyes. He knew Naruto would've loved it. But he will never know. No one will. Sasuke didn't want them to. All he wanted was to see that annoying smile again. He wanted to take it back, to stay. All he wanted now was to hear that dobe call him a prick, or an insensitive bastard. Anything. He didn't know why, he didn't know how, but for the first and last time in his life, he wanted to take something back. For the first and last time in his life he apologized. It was nothing elaborate, it wasn't loud, but it was sincere. The sun shone, the breeze blew. It seems stupid now that he thinks about it, but he expected the sky to be storming, the rain washing away his sorrow and turning back into the cold hearted person he was now. The blue sky only made him feel worse; the sky shouldn't shine so bright without him here. The wind shouldn't blow so fresh without his laughter to adorn it. He whispered one last time.

"I'm sorry old friend. I'm sorry…" Stood up slowly and vanished. No one would ever know. No one would ever care. The only trace of Sasuke, an old damaged leaf headband, mysteriously found on Naruto's grave.


End file.
